From Hate to Lust From Lust to Truth
by fitzpleasures
Summary: It started out as Jake being upset with Marley. It ended up being a completely different situation. one-shot.


**A/N: So I'm not even sure where this came from. I guess you could call this a reaction fic? I'm terrible (and I mean terrible) at writing "steamy" scenes (this was my first trying it. its not too graphic, don't worry.) so cut me some slack. And excuse any errors. I wrote this at like two in the morning, barely read over it and just decided to post it. Anyway, (at least try to) enjoy.**

* * *

"Jake, please don't go."

He's halfway out the door when he stops. He turns around and walks back into the room, not because she wanted him to but because he needed someone to take his aggression out on and she was already here. He'd actually have to go out and look for Ryder.

After slamming the door shut (mostly for flair) he walks right up to her, their faces a metre away from touching, and the words he wants to yell are on the tip of his tongue but he doesn't. Instead he places his hands on either sides of her face, pulls her lips onto his and kisses her. Hard.

There was something oddly exhilarating about the kiss. Marley found herself kind of enjoying it. He had never been anything but gentle with her but now he kissed her with a sort of eagerness that was laced with anger. Like he knew that mere days ago another guy had kissed her and he was out to erase the memory from her mind completely by giving her the kiss of a lifetime.

His hands drop to her sides, his fingers gripping around her hips pulling her flush against his body. He can practically feel her heart beating against his chest yet he doesn't feel close enough to her.

He removes his lips from hers and immediately attaches them to a patch of skin just below her jaw. Her hands are tangled in the short tufts of hair on his head and he can hear small moans escape her lips.

"Jake," she breathes out just loud enough for him to hear and he mutters an 'mmhm' into her neck. "You're gonna leave a mark."

He only lifts his lips long enough to respond. "Good." He pushes her back against the nearest wall careful not to bump into any of the many clay pots on the tables around them. "You can call it, marking my territory."

She tries to push him away but it doesn't work. He's still attached to her neck and she's trying to ignore the fact it actually feels good in order to get him to stop. She feels his fingertips inch up her shirt and graze against the exposed skin. "Jake, come on. We should," she wants to say stop but the word never comes out. Something about how aggressive he was being was oddly arousing and she found herself wanting them to keep going. Just not in the pottery room at school.

She places her hands on his chest and gives a push and he stumbles away from her. "We should do this, just not here."

* * *

The car ride to Jake's house is agonizingly long and on the way there Marley gets a bit of payback by leaving a nice purplish oval shape on the side of his neck.

The two barely make it to his room before the clothes start coming off.

He wants to make her forget about Ryder. He wants whatever internal decision she has to make about which one she wants to be with easy. He wants to make sure she never has to question her feelings for him ever again.

They're on his bed, him hovering over her, both of them clad in their underwear kissing feverishly, tongues fighting for dominance (his winning). His lips drop to her exposed collarbone and he's intent on leaving another mark, a little reminder of him. He can feel his boxer briefs tighten and he grinds into her a bit, making sure she can feel him. His hands run down her side and slip into her panties. She lets out a gasp at the contact and his lips curl up into a satisfied smirk.

Marley feels like she's coming undone. She wonders if Jake even remembers she's a virgin. He's the first person to touch her like this, make her feel this kind of pleasure. Her eyes are shut tight but she can feel his breath near her belly button and its all sending her senses into overdrive.

"I almost forgot," he breathes against her stomach. "This is your first time, huh? Lets make it a memorable one, shall we?"

He slows down his ministrations and she lets out a whimper, hips rolling into his hand desperate for some sort of contact. "Jake, please,"

Another smirk graces his lips (as if the first one ever left) and he picks his pace up. He can see her arch her back and feel her toes begin to curl and she takes her bottom lip between her teeth and he removes his hand completely. Her eyes pop open and she looks at him with a piercing gaze.

"You asshole!" His eyebrows nearly rise off his forehead. He's never heard her swear like that before.

"That's what you get for cheating on me." He says before smashing his lips on hers. His hand slips behind her and unhooks her bra (like the pro he is) and she wiggles out of it. He tosses the garment to the side and his hands roam all over her chest. The stiffness in his boxers is getting uncomfortable now so he pauses to grab the silver square packet from inside the drawer of his nightstand.

She takes the opportunity to ditch her panties and he does the same with his boxers. He rolls the condom on (he's not as stupid as Puck was in high school) and can't help but notice the look she's giving him.

"Don't worry your pretty little head; I'll take it slow."

"Who says I want you to?"

Fuck.

He crawls back on top of her and takes a second (maybe it was like two) to take in her appearance; her kiss-swollen lips, disheveled hair, the dark-blueish mark already forming itself on her collar bone, her cheeks tinted pink and her eyes a lustful dark tint of blue. He swears she's never looked better.

Something that sounds vaguely like a mix between a gasp and a moan leaves her mouth when he enters her. She squeezes her eyes shut and he brings his lips to her ear to whisper, "No, no, no, baby, keep your eyes open." She does as he says and there's a thin film of tears covering them.

"I'm not hurting you, am I?" He asks worriedly.

She quickly shakes her head and smiles. "No it's just...shit, Jake, that feels good."

He breathes a sigh of relief and his thrusts start to pick up speed. He can feel her clawing at his back and he's sure he's gonna have red marks going every which way down his back by the time they're finished but to him that just means job well done.

They're staring into each other's eyes and Jake swears he's never felt so intimate with someone. Not to sound like a pansy but he's pretty sure this is what making love feels like. All the hookups he's had we're just sex, no feelings involved. This, what he was experience right now with Marley, was on a whole other level.

"God Mar, I love you so much." He says breathlessly. "I don't even care about whatever happened between you and Ryder I just...love...you...so much." He thrusts into her harder with each of his last four words.

"Shh," she places a quick kiss on his lips. "Don't talk about him right now just, please, don't stop."

Her nails are digging deeper into his back and he can tell she's close by the way she keeps murmuring his name. He's glad, too, because he doesn't think he'd be able to hold out much longer.

"Jake, I - I'm gonna -"

He presses his forehead against hers and nods. "Do it, babe."

It takes a few moments, a few more deep thrusts, but soon he feels her tremble underneath him. Her eyes flutter and she starts sputtering out a profanity-laced moan. The sight of her reaching her peak pushes him over the edge and he's biting down into her shoulder, trying to stifle the groan that wants so badly to escape.

"Oh my fuck," she says as he collapses down beside her. "That was...fuck."

He can't help but laugh at her. "When did you get such a filthy mouth?"

She shrugs and offers a laugh of her own. "I don't know I just didn't know what else to say to be honest."

He takes his arm and wraps it around her shoulder, pulling her into his side. He places a kiss on the top of her head and starts gently stroking her hair.

"I'm sorry," she says once she's fully caught her breath. "About Ryder. I shouldn't have let him kiss me."

"Don't worry about it. It's not your fault. He had no right to do that." Funny how he always seemed to think clearer after sex. "Besides, after what we just did I don't think I have to worry about you running off with any other guys, do I?"

"You most definitely do not." She says drawing small invisible circles on his chest.

They lay in silence for a while, only the sound of their breathing able to be heard, before she sits up, clutching his blanket to her chest to cover up.

"When does your mom get home from work?" She asks.

"Seven, why?"

"I don't have to be home until eight. Think we can go for round two?"

He smiles and responds with a tasteful, "hell yes" before gently tackling her back down to his bed.


End file.
